Warrior's Disease
by IdolGirlGold
Summary: Yuya Sakaki is an orphan living with a terrible disease. Yuto doubts this and sets out to investigate-until he is attacked.
1. A Strange Occurence

**Hey guys! Idol here back with another story! I just dreamt this one in my sleep and I thought it would make a good fanfiction. Counterpartshipping is one of my OTPs so I really wanted to write this. I have never written a shippy fanfiction before so this may be a bit rocky, but bear with me!**

 **Enjoy! Review! Favorite!**

 **Peace out!**

 **\- Idol**

* * *

"Okay. Sakaki, sit at the back so you don't get hurt, alright?"

"Roger that, sir!" Yuya Sakaki limped to the far wall, where he sat as the gym class started doing their warm-ups. He set his crutches aside and dozed off for a little bit.

What had happened to our little tomato-head? It all started when Yuya was very young. He had developed cancer in his legs. After much treatment and lots of determination, it looked like he was going to be cured. But those hopes were dashed after they discovered a new side effect of chemotherapy- an affliction called Warrior's Disease. This condition comes and goes but it never truly leaves. It primarily affects your lower body, more specifically, your legs. It fatigues them so much that they constantly get cramps. The cramps are so intense that a boy of 8 years old like Yuya couldn't stand more than 30 seconds of the pain without fainting. Some days his legs were fine. But other days the cramps got so bad that he had to use crutches or even a wheelchair on some occasions. There had been numerous times his legs had collapsed in the middle of school and he had to be driven home. Yuya only really started bringing spare crutches to school after his mother passed away of same cancer that had destroyed Yuya's legs. His dad had also gone missing a year after Yuya was diagnosed with Warrior's Disease, so it was up to him to take care of himself.

"Watch out, tomato-face!" A jeer snapped Yuya out of his thoughts, just in time to see a basketball hurtling towards his face. It made impact on his nose with a sickening thud as the sound of laughter filled the room. Yuya's blood splattered on the gym floor as he held his face in pain.

"Sakaki!" The gym instructor rushed to Yuya's aid. He removed Yuya's hands to see a bloody and possibly broken nose. Other than that, he seemed fine. "Sawatari! That's detention for you!"

"What?" The boy asked incredulously. "I didn't do anything! That was an accident!"

"Sir, may I guide Sakaki to the nurse's office?" A voice called out through the commotion. "Yuya looked up to see one of his classmates, Yuto Rebellion. He was a boy with black hair and purple bangs that made his head look like an eggplant. His face was almost identical to Yuya's, except maybe a little tanner. He always wore tattered clothes which made all the girls swoon. His eyes were a clear gray and when he stared it felt like he was looking right inside your soul, so it was almost impossible to lie to him. He was basically the "pretty boy" of the grade, and he also happened to be one of Yuya's friends.

"That's fine. You take him to the nurse while I sort out the class," He dismissed Yuya and Yuto. Yuto helped Yuya up and grabbed his crutches as well while the teacher started yelling at Sawatari who had the nerve to yell back.

"Jeez, you really need to stop getting into trouble like this," Yuto chided as they slowly made their way out of the physical wing into the main wing of the school. "Why don't you tell someone? The teachers already know, so tell them you want it to stop!"

"No, it's fine, really," Yuya sighed. "I can deal with it."

"Two more years of THIS?" Yuto sometimes couldn't believe his friend, even though they've known each other for who knows how long.

"Yuto," Yuya smiled. "I'll survive. Don't worry."

By this time they had made it to the nurse who determined that Yuya's nose was not broken but he would have to go home. Yuto offered to guide him home, to which the nurse agreed because Yuto was one of the top students in the school and he could easily make up the work.

After Yuto dropped Yuya off at Yuzu's house, where Yuzu's father Syuzo promised to take care of Yuya, he immediately went home and logged on to his computer. He honestly couldn't take Yuya being bullied anymore; it was making both of their lives difficult. He had a theory that it was because of Yuya's condition, but what was surprising was that he had never heard of it before, and he was studying medicine! He quickly searched up "Warrior's Disease" on his Mac.

"We're sorry, but your search did not match any results."

Yuto banged his fist on the table in frustration. Why? What was this disease that Yuya had? If Warrior's Disease was a new disease there should be numerous articles about it. But no, not a single one. What was going on?

He sighed. He counted to ten to calm himself and had a good idea before he reached five. Maybe he should ask Yuya about this. It seemed likely that he would know. Plus, maybe a walk would clear his head. Well, maybe not if he saw Sawatari and his gang around. He would be sure to pummel him next time he saw him.

On the walk to Yuzu's house, Yuto began having doubts. What if Yuya didn't want this information being known? That would be a direct invasion of his privacy. Yuto didn't want to ruin his friendship with Yuya, who didn't have any friends aside from him, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka to begin with. But how else was Yuto supposed to get to the bottom of this?

A deep growl snapped Yuto out of his thoughts. He looked around but could see nobody. The street was deserted, even for cars. He heard that same inhumane growl again. It sounded as if...maybe…

A blur of black streaked to Yuto before he could blink and threw Yuto to the ground. Muscles sore from the impact of flesh on concrete, he tried to get up but was pushed back by a black dog with heterochromatic eyes. Matted fur gleaming in the sunlight, jaws glistening with drool, it dove for the kill.

But it was too late.

A white blur streaked across Yuto, pushing the mutt off of him. Yuto quickly got to his feet to take a look at his savior. The man wore a white mask, covering his nose and mouth. He wore goggles perched on his head, which was covered by a white shawl. He wore olive pants with red sneakers. Funny thing is, he wore their school uniform.

The person wore a gold watch on his wrist with a mix of colors inside. He raised his fist and tapped the watch. To Yuto's amazement, he pulled a gleaming silver sword out of a ripple in the air! Just who _was_ this guy?

The beast had recovered and was snarling at the hero. The white man tensed just as the dog tensed and they leaped at each other simultaneously.

The creature slashed at the man, fangs bared. The guy kept his cool and thrust his sword. Both attacks hit their target with a sickening thud. Blood flew in the air, some making its way onto Yuto's face.

But in the end, there must be one victor. And that victor was made obvious from the way the beast crumpled.

The animal dissolved into particles of what looked like liquid gold, floating up into the air. It was quite the sight to see, and it looks like the warrior was as amazed as Yuto was. When there was nothing of the beast left and the gold had joined the sun in the sky, the cloaked man finally looked at Yuto. "You. Are you alright?"

Yuto's breath caught in his throat. The man's eyes looked exactly like Yuya's! "You…"

"I said, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah!" Yuto leaped to his feet. "Yes, I'm fine." He lowered his eyes, his ego shrinking under the influence of the warrior. "Thank you for saving me…"

"Don't mention it," The warrior waved it off. "I must be going, so if you will excuse me-"

"Wait!" Yuto caught the man's wrist, grabbing hold of the watch. The man looked at Yuto in surprise, not expecting the authority suddenly displayed in his voice.

"At least give me something to call you!" Yuto pleaded, clenching his fist tighter around the man's watch.

The man went silent for a few moments. "Just call me Warrior," The man whispered, his words carried away by the wind. A gust blew Yuto's hair into his face, blinding him. He released his hand to try to clear his eyes. When he opened them again, Warrior was gone. The only evidence of the battle that had taken place were a few smears of blood on the grass.


	2. (AN) Update Notice

Hello everyone! Idol here! I'm really sorry for this news, but it's necessary. You see, I have become very busy with preparing for my entrance exams for the high school I want to go to and this statewide history competition I was nominated for. Add my extra-curricular activities and you have got a very full schedule. This doesn't mean that I'm giving up on all my stories, it just means that updates are going to be much later than they normally would be. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Updates will continue as normal in like the middle of 2020, which is a long time to wait, but I'm sorry! My suggestion is to follow the story so you get an email when I update the story.

Until next time,

Idol


	3. The Truth Revealed

**Hey guys! Idol Here! I just managed to finish this chapter! I know its a bit shorter than the previous one, but a lot of stuff happens in here. It's jam-packed! I really hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh yeah, I will start replying to reviews from now on.**

 **queen of stars (Guest): Thanks for your support! I really appreciate it. I will work on it whenever I can! You haven't seen anything yet! ;)**

 **Slimslam (Guest): Look I barely revealed a sixth of what was going to happen. And you're calling me a loser? YOU'RE a loser for not judging the content first! If you read the story carefully then you would see that I revealed about just as much as anybody else who writes stories. Go pick on someone your own size.**

 **That's it! Please leave a review (constructive crictisism please, not anything discouraging), favorite, and follow!**

 **\- Idol**

* * *

"Warrior?"

Yuya looked at Yuto in surprise. Yuto was not expecting that. He was expecting somewhat of a different response, such as like a squeak or a stutter.

Well, Yuya was one of the best actors in the school, so Yuto really should have seen that coming. "Yeah, Warrior. He saved me yesterday at the park."

"Huh," Yuya focused on the ground, trying not to trip on his crutches. "Never heard of him. You sure you're not hallucinating?"

"Yuya," Yuto sighed. "I still have a scar." Yuto lifted his sleeve slightly to reveal a gash in his shoulder that was still slightly oozing blood.

"Woah!" Yuya's eyes widened. "You sure you don't want to go to the nurse?"

"I'm fine," Yuto waved it off. "You should be the careful one."

"Hah," Yuya laughed. "Easy for you to say. Try going to the store only to be pushed into the cereal aisle by 5 people straight!"

Yuto looked at Yuya incredulously. "That actually happened to you?"

"3 days ago," Yuya stated it as if it was no big deal. "Happens all the time."

"Yuya, why don't you tell someone?" Yuto pleaded as they reached their class. Yuto followed Yuya to his desk and put Yuya's books down. Luckily he was athletic, or he didn't think he would be able to carry all the textbooks they needed.

"Yuto, there's no need. Stop being such a mom," Yuya joked as they took their seats.

Yuto would have argued but the professor was starting the lesson. He obediently opened his textbook to the designated page and started reading the lesson.

Yuto was doing his homework while walking in the park. Luckily no incidents had happened at school today. He was expecting Sawatari to give chase to Yuya for getting him detention (the hypocrite…) but to Yuto's surprise, he was absent. It gave Yuya a nice day for a change, which warmed Yuto's heart, but he couldn't be sure about what was going on at home.

Surely Yuzu was pestering Yuya to tell someone about the bullying. Yuya hadn't even told his adopted father about it and Syuzo was always willing to help. He always had good intentions so Yuto couldn't imagine what made Yuya NOT tell Syuzo.

Yuto was pondering the problem when he smelled a very familiar scent in the air. That was strange. It smelled of blood and...something else. But he had smelled it recently. Yuto walked on, trying to place the scent.

The scent was almost gone when Yuto realized with a shock what it was. It was the shampoo that Yuya used every day to make his hair smell and look better! Yuya made it himself, so that means that something must have happened to him.

Yuto ran back to the park, searching for Yuya. The scent of blood also must mean that something bad happened to Yuya. He heard some sounds of a scuffle coming from the greenery next to the path, so he ran into the clearing.

He expected to find Yuya hurt and bleeding or something. He did _not_ expect Yuya to be surrounded by monsters.

Yuya had a huge gash on his cheek. He was looking around at the 8 monsters circling him apprehensively. He was on the ground, his crutches 6 feet away.

"Yuya!" Yuto called, getting Yuya's attention. Yuya gasped and tried to gesture him away but it was too late. The monsters had seen Yuto.

They left Yuya and advanced on Yuto, who had no idea what to do. He backed up against a tree trunk, unable to go any farther. The monsters advanced with a hungry look in their eyes. Yuto was _much_ better prey than Yuya.

When they were about a yard away from Yuto, a flash illuminated Yuya. It looked like lightning struck him. Yuto looked away to protect his eyes. The monsters seemed dazed for a moment.

When Yuto net looked, Yuya was standing upright. He wore a determined look on his face. He tapped his watch and pulled out a sword from the air, the same one that Warrior used! Clean of blood, sharpened to a deadly point, it glinted in the evening light.

"Yuto, I'm sorry…" Yuya muttered almost incomprehensibly. Yuto could just barely make out the words that left his mouth.

In a flash, Yuya ran towards the monsters. They rushed at him as well. Yuya swung the sword and took out three at once with ease. A monster jumped him from behind, but Yuya was prepared. He made a quick about-turn and decapitated the beast.

The monsters kept coming and Yuya kept swinging, his sword barely visible with the speed he slashed with. Yuto was amazed and a tiny bit angry at the same time. Yuya had lied to him, even though Yuya knew that Yuto could keep secrets. Yuto didn't understand.

Yuto noticed a problem. When the monsters faded to dust they blew into the air. The dust then recollected ,forming a monster again. Yuya couldn't handle the pressure. He was visibly getting tired.

Yuya rested for about half a second, catching his breath. In that time, a monster leaped at Yuya from behind. Yuya couldn't stop the attack and was forcefully shoved to the ground.

"Yuya!" Yuto cried in horror. Yuya screamed once but a monster put its paw on Yuya's mouth, muffling his cries. Yuya struggled but the monsters were too strong. His sword was flung towards Yuto, who dodged it.

Yuto couldn't take it anymore. He had always made it his duty to protect Yuya at all costs and now here he was, too scared to do anything while they slowly killed Yuya. Yuto made a decision.

"Get away from my friend," Yuto growled ominously, making the monsters turn to look at him. Yuya fixed his watery eyes on him, which only made Yuto's resolve stronger. He picked up Yuya's katana and fixed a sharp glare on the monsters. "Or I'll turn you into mincemeat!"

With a battle cry, he charged the monsters. The monsters left the bloodied Yuya and turned to Yuto, who took out three of the beasts with one swing. Encircled by the bests, he kept killing and slashing them, trying to buy Yuya time. Blood flew in the air, mostly the monsters', some Yuto's.

"Yuto!" Yuya called Yuto, who at that moment had decapitated his 30th monster.

"Yeah?" He answered, not taking his eyes off the mob of attacking hounds.

"Stop this!" Yuya reasoned. "It's useless! They only want me! Don-"

"It's _because_ they only want you that I am fighting!" Yuto shouted, killing another monster. "You can't expect me to just watch the person I care about the most die in front of my eyes and live with it!"

Yuya didn't respond. Yuto didn't have time to see if there was anything wrong or not because at that moment he got triple teamed by a group of monsters that looked like they were friends. Now, Yuto was good, but he didn't have the kind of training and experience Yuya had with this sword, and he was pushed to the ground. The horrendous monsters pinned him so he couldn't move and took a lunge for his neck which he narrowly avoided by twisting his neck in a very awkward angle.

Just when all hope seemed lost and the monsters went for Yuto again, a bright light blinded them all. They (Yuto and all the monsters) turned to see a sight that would be burned in Yuto's mind forever.

Yuya was flying in the air, white cape billowing behind him, hair waving in the wind that he stirred, bathed in an ethereal golden light. He raised his hands and tapped his watch in the air. What looked like the hilt of a sword appeared before his, but it wasn't just a handle. It was beautiful, made of polished ebony wood shining in the light and with so many intricate carvings that even the master wood-crafter would take a year producing something even close to its caliber. Yuya took hold of it and the rest of the sword appeared, glowing white. "Warrior's Gold!"

He raised Warrior's Gold in the air, drawing beams of light from everything: the grass, the trees, even from Yuto's chest! They all combined to form a shining ball over Yuya's head. "This is the power of every soul in the universe!" Yuya chanted. "Solar…" He dragged out the word as more power built up in the pulsing ball. In one swift motion, he brought his sword down. "Nuclear!"

The ball raced towards them at lightning speed, so fast that Yuto didn't even have time to blink. The power released from it when it made the impact with the ground was really almost like a nuclear explosion. Yuto was literally blown away. With a horrible screech, all the beasts disintegrated at once. Yuto squeezed his eyes shut, mentally bracing himself to get destroyed.

But he wasn't.

Yuto opened his eyes in surprise to see Yuya, the smoky air almost concealing him. He was panting, sweat dripping down his forehead, looking at Yuto. Yuto gave him a thumbs up and relief immediately flooded Yuya's eyes. Then, he fell.


	4. A LOT of Explaining to Do

"Ugh…"

Yuya blearily opened his eyes. He sat up on the comfortable bed but was immediately pushed back by a purple-and-black figure. "Yuya!"

"Oof!" Yuya was startled, and then realized that he was in Yuto's house. "Oh, Yuto, it's you." He hugged back. "I'm alright, don't worry."

Yuto got on his knees and looked at Yuya. "You have a LOT of explaining to do, young man."

"I know," Yuya chuckled as he sat up again. He was still feeling a little weak so he leaned against the wall nearest to him. "How long was I out?"

"An entire day," Yuto answered, glaring at Yuya. "Do you have ANY idea how worried I was? I told the Hiragis that you were spending the weekend at my house!"

"Huh?" Yuya widened his eyes. "I was supposed to go to the mall with the little kids!"

"Not in this condition," Yuto shook his head. "You had a fever for most of the time you were out. I wouldn't be surprised if you aren't feeling well."

"True, true…" Yuya trailed off, lost in his own thoughts. Yuto sighed. Yuya had a habit of doing this.

"Oi, Yuya!" Yuto snapped his fingers in Yuya's face, getting his attention. "You haven't explained what you do all day running after monsters and nearly getting yourself killed!"

"Yeah, about that…" Yuya laughed sheepishly. "It's a long story…"

"Well, start," Yuto ordered, then softened his gaze. "Please."

Yuya groaned. "Fine…"

He crossed his arms. "Ever heard of Superheroes?"

"Of course I have! Marvel is the best!"

"Not those kind of superheroes!" Yuya face-palmed. "Real ones. Like those stories of fantastical sightings and people claiming they were attacked by flaming hounds and an extraterrestrial being saved them? The ones ridiculed by everyone in the school?"

Yuto stared at Yuya and realized that he was serious. "You mean those weren't fake?"

"Nope!" Yuya confirmed. "They were real, and I am one of those superheroes."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Yuto retorted. "I could have helped you!"

"IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" Yuya burst out. "Do you know how much trouble you could get into if you know? You could be captured by the king of the beasts and tortured to give him my info! That would be a very embarrassing end, don't you think?"

"Oh…" Yuto was struck speechless. "I never knew…"

"It's fine," Yuya waved it off. "So anyway, there's a portal somewhere in this city. That's where the monsters keep coming from. Yesterday I was looking for it but I got ambushed," Yuya chuckled. "That was pretty embarrassing…"

"Embarrassing!?" Yuto couldn't believe his ears. "More like dangerous! You were nearly-"

"No I wasn't," Yuya interrupted. "I could have taken care of them easily if you hadn't interfered. I was afraid of showing you what I could do, so I held back, and look what happened!"

"Well maybe if you'd let me be a superhero alongside you then none of this would have happened!" Yuto snapped back.

Yuya looked taken aback for a second. "Wait...you're right!"

"I know!" Yuto face-palmed. "That's what I've been saying-"

"No, I mean you gave me an idea!" Yuya beamed at Yuto. "You COULD be a superhero with me! Plus it would be a huge help!"

"Huh?"

"I have an extra TransWatch!" Yuya continued excitedly while Yuto gaped at him. "It wouldn't take long for it to bond to you. Maybe it could bond to your choker, or-"

"Hold up, hold up," Yuto interrupted Yuya. "What's a TransWatch? And I would happily be a superhero with you if I knew how to become one."

"Oh, right…" Yuya laughed. "My fault. So a TransWatch is what we use to transform and pull off our special attacks. You can also summon weapons with it, like my Warrior's Gold. You have to bond it to something you wear all the time, so I bonded it to my pendulum!" He held up his pendulum, which was a gift from his dad before he passed away.

"And why do you have an extra?" Yuto questioned. "If it fell in the wrong hands…"

"No, no!" Yuya shook his head. "It checks your heart once you bond with it. If it sees darkness, then the bond will be broken. People with evil intentions can't utilize these!" Yuya started rummaging through his bag. "It's got to be around here somewhere…"

"You haven't answered my other question."

"A superhero died like 5 months ago. I was tasked with the mission to find a replacement- ah! Here it is!" Yuya proudly held up the golden watch. "The inside is dark for now because it's not bonded to anyone yet. It will change color depending on who you are." He held up his own red-and-green watch in comparison.

"Cool. So, how do I do this?" Yuto asked, holding up the watch carefully.

"Press it to your choker and state why you want to become a superhero," Yuya instructed. "That will start it off."

"Alright," Yuto pressed the watch to his choker and closed his eyes. "I want to be a superhero to protect and help Yuya."

He was immediately engulfed in bright light. It went away after a second and he could see again. Yuya high-fived him. "You did it!"

"I did." Yuto looked at his watch and saw that it was how black and purple, two of his favorite colors. "The watch looks amazing."

"I know!" Yuya clapped his hands. "How, we need to start training yo-"

Yuya abruptly stopped his sentence. His pupils dilated as he started shaking. "Yuya?" Yuto placed a hand on Yuya's shoulder.

"Cramp…" Yuya whimpered.

 _Shoot._ Yuto didn't have Yuya's medicine on him right now. He came up with another idea. "This might hurt," He warned, but Yuya probably couldn't be in much more pain than he was in right now.

He removed the blankets, revealing Yuya's trousers. "Where?" Yuya shakily pointed to his left leg. "Alright." Yuto massaged the leg until he found the exact spot of the cramp.

Yuya cried out, but Yuto could feel the muscle loosening as he massaged it. He kept soothing the muscle as Yuya's cries turned into groans. After a few minutes, the cramp went away, and Yuya could relax again. "Thanks a bunch, Yuto."

"No problem," Yuto laid down next to the tired Yuya. "So, about your Warrior's Disease…"

Yuya chuckled. "Yep, that was a hoax too. Although, I really did have cancer, Warrior's Disease is not a side-effect. Warrior's Disease is just because of my superhero work. I do it so much that my legs get fatigued and the cramps happen."

Yuto smiled. "That explains a lot. Do the medicines really help?"

"Nope."

They laughed. Yuto gazed at Yuya. "Get some rest. Then we'll see about training."

Yuya yawned. "Alright…" He snuggled closer to Yuto and promptly fell asleep. Yuto buried his face in Yuya's hair and pondered the situation.

Yuya was a superhero. Warrior's Disease was not a thing, it was just fatigue. You could get killed being a superhero. Well, if that was the case, then Yuto would protect Yuya with all of his might.

Even if it meant sacrificing his life.


	5. Shocking Transformation

**Hey guys! Idol here! I actually am excited about this story, as this chapter is also action-packed and the next one will be great in my opinion as well! I only got one review, so I will reply to that.**

 **Slimslam(Guest): *deep breathing* If you don't like my take on this, then just don't review. Please? The way you are writing your reviews is actually pretty hurtful. If you think something is wrong, say it in a polite manner and suggest how I should make it better. Like, since you're so angry about Yuya being an orphan, why don't =you suggest that I make a plot twist where he's actually not or something like that?**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! Remember to favorite, follow, and of course, review!**

 **Idol out!**

* * *

School was torture like always. Yuya was pestered about the scar on his cheek from the battle last week, but it didn't seem like it bothered him. Yuya was a lot more open with Yuto than normal, which could be a result of him telling Yuto all of his secrets. Yuto liked the change though.

They had to separate around third period to go to their separate classes. Yuto had math, which was his favorite subject. Yuya had science, which he liked but was absolutely no good in. Yuto wished Yuya good luck as Yuya headed into room 157. Yuto went upstairs and entered his classroom.

Barely 10 minutes into the class, the principal spoke on the loudspeaker. "Yuya Sakaki, please contact the main office. Yuya Sakaki."

Yuto assumed that he must have gone to the bathroom and continued on his worksheet.

The announcement rang again. "Yuya Sakaki, please contact the main office. Yuya Sakaki." His voice was more urgent now. Yuto felt a twinge of worry, but Yuya would show up sooner or later. He wouldn't ditch school. He physically couldn't!

A few minutes later: "Attention all faculty and staff. Shelter in place. Nobody is allowed to move from their classrooms. Keep an eye out in the hallway."

A few seconds later an explosion sounded outside.

Everyone ran to the window. There was a huge dust cloud at the school gate. The wind quickly blew it away to reveal…

"Warrior!" Yuto blurted out, then covered his mouth. Nobody seemed to have heard him though.

Warrior was standing there clutching his shoulder which was oozing blood. There was a huge wolf-like monster standing in front of him, who was wounded as well. So _this_ is why Yuya was nowhere to be found!

The beast lunged. Yuya parried the attack with his sword and jabbed at the beast, who caught the sword in his jaws and yanked it away. Yuto could see Yuya mouth out a curse even though he couldn't hear it.

The loudspeaker was on again. "Attention all faculty and staff. Evacuate the building now, to the back of the school. Attention all faculty and staff…"

This was Yuto's chance! He leaped under a lab table before anyone could see him and the teacher led the class away. Luckily, his teacher was old and couldn't count properly, or he would have noticed someone was missing. Once the room was empty he slipped back into the open and looked at the window.

Yuya and the beast were now fighting in hand-to-hand combat. Both of Yuya's hands were occupied with the beast's two front claws, so Yuya jumped up and kneed the beast's face. The beast backed up, howling. Yuya brandished his Warrior's Gold as he jumped in the air. The beams of light drawn from every living thing in the area formed a giant golden ball over his head. "This is the power of every soul in the universe! Sola-"

Yuya was cut short by ten wire ropes coiling around him so suddenly that he didn't have time to even gasp before they tightened around his body. The ball of light dissipated as Warrior's Gold dropped to the floor, its luster taken from it.

A man walked out from behind the beast, smiling. "Well well, what do we have here?"

"...Balkesh…' Yuya gasped as he struggled against the wires.

The man had very pale skin marked by ugly black spots. His eyes had no whites and his hair was a slimy green (and I mean slimy, they looked like slime tendrils.). He was wearing a tuxedo and dress pants, paired with dress shoes. He could pass off for a man but his skin and hair gave him away. It was the creepiest monster Yuto had ever seen, and that was saying something since he liked to watch a lot of horror movies.

Balkesh tutted. "No, no, my dear Warrior, struggle and those ropes will only coil tighter!" He walked and picked up Warrior's Gold. "Hmm...Quite an exquisite work of art you have here. Too bad its owner is so weak." He spat out the last word as he tucked it into the sack he was carrying. "B, T, please escort Warrior to our headquarters."

"No!"

Yuto covered his mouth. He didn't mean to shout, it just came out. Unluckily, Balkesh heard and looked straight at Yuto.

He smirked. "And who might you be?"

Yuto gulped. "I'm Yuto Rebellion, Warrior's friend. He made me a superhero yesterday." Yuto was amazed that he didn't stutter. The years of hiding his feelings were paying off.

Balkesh laughed. "What are you going to do about this now?" He gestured to the gasping and struggling Yuya.

"I-" Yuto was about to answer when he realized that he didn't know how to transform. He didn't know how to do his special attack. He didn't even train, so if he pulled it off...He looked down at the floor, thinking.

Balkesh cackled. "Good, good! Despair! Now, B, T, please escort Warrior away."

Two massive bugs came and scuttled near Yuya. He thrashed, even more, the wires dangerously close to cutting his skin.

Yuto couldn't take it. He may not have any experience, but he was not going to let them take Yuya without a fight.

"Where do you think you're going?" He jumped out the window and tapped his TransWatch as he fell. He felt no fear, for he was confident that he would succeed in transforming.

And succeed he did. He was engulfed in bright light and emerged out of it, newly dressed. A mask was covering his face and he was wearing a ninja-like suit with lots of padding and mesh. He had on sandals and knee-pads, as well as arm warmers. A dagger was sheathed within his belt. He nimbly landed on his feet. Balkesh and Yuya were looking at him with shocked eyes.

Yuto could feel the power coursing through his veins. He felt like he could do anything. He stood with a confident smile. "Yeah, no biggie. I'm always good at anything I put my hands to."

Balkesh growled. "Beast, get him!"

The canine monster that was previously attacking Yuya how turned towards its new target. Yuto tensed as it lunged. Just as the monster was about to reach him, he jumped up with lightning speed, surprising himself. The monster got confused and fell face-first onto the ground.

Yuto had gotten close to the captured Yuya when he jumped. He took the opportunity to slash the vines binding Yuya, freeing him. They both landed on the ground lightly.

Balkesh groaned. "What are you doing, you monster? Get up!"

The beast roared and got to his feet. Yuya turned towards Yuto. "You have to use your special attack now."

"How?"

"Tap your favorite Duel Monster Card on your TransWatch. It should do the rest."

"But wait, you-"

"Once you have enough experience, you can do attacks without Duel Monster Cards," Yuya explained to the confused Yuto. "Like I can."

"Alright," Yuto did as he was told and took out Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. "Here goes nothing." He tapped the card to the TransWatch.

Suddenly he was bathed in purple light. His body was moving on his own. He took out the dagger and pointed it at his heart. "The spirits of all the people fighting for what they believe in are assembled right here!" Streams of purple light akin to the streams of light Yuya summoned appeared. They gathered in the dagger, making it glow purple. "Rebellion…" He raised his dagger and brought it down sharply. "SLASH!" The slash made a purple mark in the air which took shape and shot towards the beast. It screamed and instantly turned into dust.

Balkesh snarled. "You may have won the battle, but we will win the war! Mark my words!" He disappeared.

Yuya panted as he changed to his original form. Yuya did the same and instantly jumped at Yuto, hugging him. "You did it! Omigosh, this is awesome!"

"I know, right!?" Yuto smiled, hugging back. He buried his face in Yuya's hair. "I would do anything for you, Yuya, you know that."

Just then they heard sirens. Yuya gasped. "We need to get home, quick!" He started dragging Yuto away.

"Wait, the police don't know about superheroes!?"

"Nope! They'll think it was a gas leak or something. The teachers won't notice we're gone; everyone has permission to walk home."

"True…"

"Let's hurry!"

They walked, no, rather limped back to Yuto's house. Yuto asked the Hiragi family if Yuya could stay over again and they agreed. Yuya sat in the kitchen as Yuto prepared lunch.

"Yuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Huh?" Yuto looked out of the kitchen to see a fidgeting Yuya. "What does that mean?"

"I mean, I dragged you into this mess didn't I?" Yuya looked guilty. "If you get killed because of me…"

Yuto sighed and went to the living room. He sat beside the nervous Yuya. Before the boy realized what was happening, he found himself being pulled close by Yuto, who rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Yuya, if I die for you, I will have no regrets. Stop worrying." Yuto lightly kissed the top of Yuya's head, making the other gasp.

"Yuto?" It was lucky that Yuto couldn't see that Yuya's face had turned cherry red.

"I mean every word. So just stop being concerned about me. That's my job." Yuto squeezed Yuya a bit tighter.

After a moment, Yuya returned the embrace. They stayed like that for what seemed like an hour before the smell of something burning reached their noses.

"Shoot, the food!"


	6. The Yu-Quartet

**Short chapter today to prepare for the upcoming events. We get a lot revealed in this chapter, so even if it's short, I hope you like it!**

 **Now, for the review:**

 **Slimslam (Guest): It's fine, I forgive you. If I get a bad review from you again, I'll just delete it knowing you really don't mean it. Problem solved! Though you should tell someone that those people are doing this to you.**

 **Anyway, read, review (positive criticism only), follow, and enjoy!**

 **\- Idol**

* * *

 _Just yesterday, outside Maiami Academy, there was a big explosion near the gates. No children or teachers were hurt in this event. Police are still not sure of the cause and why there is so much needless debris around the site, but they figure that it could be due to a…_

Yuto sighed. Yuya was right. The news reporters and police were really naive. I mean, how do they NOT see a dog-like monster towering at least 10 feet over all the houses?

He continued listening to the news. School was closed today because of the explosion, and Yuya had taken the chance to sleep in. Yuto was a light sleeper, so he woke up at the normal time- 6:00- and was currently eating breakfast in front of the TV.

He heard some clanking in Yuya's room. Yuya was using crutches today. It was probably because of yesterday's huge battle.

Yuya came into the room in a hurry, clutching a piece of paper in his hands. His hair was all over the place, which Yuto thought was kinda cute before he noticed the urgent look in Yuya's eyes. "You would not believe what flew in through my window today!"

"Huh?" Yuto took the piece of paper and read it over. What he found shocked him.

 _Your father is in our capable hands. If you want to pay a visit, bring along the Yu-Quartet. We'll talk then._

 _Your favorite King of Beasts,_

 _Zarc_

"Yuya…"

"I know, I know! I didn't explain everything earlier!" Yuya threw his hands up as he sat down. "The Yu-Quartet is the team of superheroes that I am affiliated with."

"Huh?"

Yuya sighed. "You can create teams with other superheroes."

"Oh," Yuto looked down. "So does that mean I'm a lone wolf, or…"

"No, no!" Yuya shook his head frantically. "Our last member, Yuka, died 2 months ago. I told you, right?"

"Wait," Yuto scooted back a bit. "You WATCHED a team member die!?"

"Yes…" Yuya confessed. "But I couldn't do anything! We were captured! We were just lucky that Yuri had an extra poison smoke bomb!"

Yuto cocked his head.

"...We don't have masks for nothing."

'OK…" Yuto looked at the ceiling as he thought of the situation. "So what does that have to do with me?"

"I recruited you so that we could have an actual quartet, not a trio!" Yuya explained. "So you're a part of it as well. We actually have this thing where if we receive anything strange we meet up at the park."

"And you don't need communication?"

"Nope, we usually go there every Tuesday at 3:00- Huh?"

Yuya suddenly got a strange look on his face. Yuto observed him carefully as Yuya tensed, grabbing his crutches and getting up. "Yugo just called. We need to go to the park now."

"How did you know that?"

"Superheroes can contact each other if you tap an ear and think of the person or people you're calling, but its restricted to team members within a 10-mile radius."

"Oh. That would have been useful to know."

"Sorry! Anyway, let's go!"

"Yugo! Yuri!" Yuya called to the two people waiting at the bench.

They noticed and waved. One had blue hair with blonde bangs that curved up, looking like a banana. He had on a white and blue racing suit with white boots to match. There was a white motorcycle nearby, with a blue helmet that was obviously the boy's. The other had purple hair with pink highlights, worn cabbage-style. He had on a formal purple suit and lavender pants. His eyes were much more narrow and cold than the other boy's, which were warm and welcoming.

"Yo, Yuya!" The banana-head greeted.

"You brought a friend," Cabbage-head observed. Even his voice was cold.

Yuya laughed. "Yeah, Yuto's joining the team! He's replacing Yuka."

"Awesome!" Banana-head ran up to Yuto and shook his hand. "I'm Yugo, otherwise known as Gladiator, and Mr. Creepy over there is Yuri, otherwise known as Paladin. And you are?"

In the background, you could hear Yuri screaming.

"I'm Yuto, and I haven't thought of a name yet," Yuto sheepishly admitted. "But...I think I'll go with the name of Savior."

"That's an odd choice for a name," Yuri commented, walking up to them. "Usually people choose a name that has a fighting ring to it."

Yuto sheepishly grinned. "Well, the name I chose reflects why I'm doing this in the first place."

"Oho! So you like protecting people!" Yugo concluded with a smile.

"...You could say that…"

"Anyway," Yuya cut in. "Yugo, why did you call us here?"

Yugo's face immediately darkened. "I got a letter today. Flew in through the window of the orphanage. You don't get a letter from the King of Beasts himself every day."

"I received a similar one," Yuri added. "Flew in so fast it almost destroyed the glass chandelier."

"I got one too!" Yuya exclaimed. "So are we in agreement?"

"Of what?"

"That we're going to the King of Beasts and seeing what he wants." Yuya extended his hand. "We may have a chance of recovering my dad if we go!"

"I'm in!" Yugo put his hand with Yuya's. "Can't wait to see the look on my mentor's face when we rescue him from the throes of evil!"

"That's a bit much," Yuri sighed but put his hand in anyway. "I'll help you guys out."

They all looked expectantly at Yuto, who smiled and put his hand in as well. "I guess I have no choice."

"Then it's settled!" Yuya announced. "One, two, three…"

"Let's go!" Everyone shouted, throwing their hands up. Yuto was a bit late, but they laughed it off.


End file.
